


is this a date? i think this is a date

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: YGO Realistic!AU [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Heartshipping, M/M, bakura has braces i don't make the rules, dont look at me im t r a s h, i just rlly wanted to write them bein cute bc i had a Good Day today dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: Ryou and Yuugi go on a date to the zoo that's it





	is this a date? i think this is a date

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points to the first comment who can spot the reference to a different fandom
> 
> it's really not hard it's kinda really obvious if you know what i'm talking about actually

Yuugi had a problem. A really big problem, in his opinion. Sure, to anyone else, it wouldn’t be like, dire circumstances. But to Yuugi, it was pretty much the end of the world. He kept getting crushes on his friends.

 

Specifically, in this instance, Bakura Ryou.

 

They’d gone out as friends many times, to many different places. The coffee shop down the road from his school, a tiny bakery Ryou frequented, and even the park to watch the clouds and talk about nothing.

 

On one of these trips, Ryou asked if he could call him Yuugi. Yuugi just about died. He agreed once his brain rebooted, and shyly asked if he could call Ryou by  _ his  _ first name.

 

Needless to say, it was probably one of the best days of Yuugi’s life. That Tuesday was locked away in his heart, nestled next to his (admittedly, very few) precious happy memories.

 

Today they were going to the zoo, since Ryou’s never been and Yuugi wanted to see the penguins. He had a plan, too. He just hoped he could get through the day without passing out or switching. 

 

(In all honesty, switching was his chief concern, rather than just straight up passing out, since the Other Yuugi had threatened to just tell Ryou about Yuugi’s feelings himself if they ever met.)

 

He managed to make it an hour into the trip before he couldn’t handle it anymore. Ryou’s eyes were sparkling as he bounced like an excited puppy, the sun lighting up his pale purple hair until even the flyaways made his ponytail look like a halo around his face. The sleeve of his tanktop (one of Yuugi’s; he’d borrowed it ages ago and never gave it back) was slipping off his shoulder, exposing his tattoo. (A planchette, Yuugi knew, from countless late nights trying to talk to the ghost in Bakura’s apartment.) He swallowed his nerves, a bright blush lighting up his cheeks.

 

“H-Hey, Ryou?” he squeaked, immediately cursing himself. Ryou paused his excited rambling about the penguins to look down at Yuugi, tilting his head questioningly. Yuugi’s blush darkened, and his tongue felt like it grew five sizes in his mouth. “I....I...” He swallowed heavily, unable to force the words out.

 

“Yuugi-kun....It’s okay.” Ryou smiled down at him, the barest hint of his braces peeking out from behind his lips. He reached out and entangled his fingers in Yuugi’s, prompting a strangled squeaking noise from the smaller boy. “This is okay, right?” he asked. Yuugi nodded frantically, now resembling a strange hybrid between a tomato and a Red Hot. Ryou laughed, his own cheeks turning a darker pink, a blush layering over his sunburn. “I like you, Yuugi-kun. As more than a friend. Although, I think that’s obvious. Do....Do you like me too?” he asked. The squeaking noise coming from Yuugi’s throat shifted into a different, still strangled, squeaking noise as he nodded again. Ryou laughed again, this one more of relief than amusement. “Well then, that’s a relief......Does that mean this is a date now?” he asked.

 

Yuugi managed to swallow his nerves enough to answer. “I-If you want it to be!” he said quickly, too quickly. Ryou smiled down at him, nudging him gently.

 

“I’d like that, Yuugi-kun.”

 

All in all, a not too heinous day.

**Author's Note:**

> i have sexuality headcanons get yer sexuality headcanons here! (spoiler alert neither of them is straight, ALSO NEITHER OF THEM ARE STRAIGHT GAY)
> 
> Bakura: demiromantic asexual! he's gotta have a deep emotional connection first to fall in love, but once he does he holds on! also he's like greyace but he doesn't mind kissing and stuff! idk i don't like diving too deep into nsfw headcanons i am a Smol
> 
> Yuugi: panro/pansexual! he finds people hot regardless of what may or may not be in their pants, and falls in love with friends very easily! except then again he also has to figure out "is this a friend-crush or a crush-crush" so that's a Thing


End file.
